Running Away from Reality
by KaylreForever2pmHottest
Summary: Star Wedding Variety Show: We Got Married, you know that right? Do you remember Khuntoria? This a fanfic for them! So enjoy, I love 2pm! This is years after Khuntoria!
1. Chapter 1

4 years ago, Nichkhun and Victoria are together and had baby Nate but suddenly everything fell apart when Vic left for who-knows-the-reason (the reason really is to keep Nate from her family because her family is the known mafia in Asia! P.S This only a fanfic and I was just being hyperbole) so with the help of his friends and family. Khun raised Nate. Now everything is about to change and it starts in this carefree Monday afternoon...

At Nate's school

Khun came to pick up Nate and he didn't expected that his teacher wants to talk to him.

"Ms Lee, is there any problem regarding Nate?" Khun asked.

His teacher nod.

"Lately, Nate has problems getting along with his new classmates" Ms. Lee explained. "They want to make friends with him but he's just so distant and I'm wondering that you can help him"  
"Ms. Lee, I'll do what I can" Khun said.  
"Thank you Mr. Horvejkul" Ms. Lee said.

They bid goodbyes on each other.

At home...

"Daddy, are you mad?" Nate asked.  
"Baby, no of' course not, but I happen to be disappointed that you don't have friends at school, I mean new friends" Khun said to his son. "By the way, daddy and your 2pm samcheons are going to Tokyo tomorrow can you stay with Seulong-samcheon?"  
"Can't I stay with mummy?" Nate asked.  
"Sure baby I call her later" Khun replied.

Nate smiled at his daddy.

"Daddy, thank you I love you" he said and hugged Khun.  
"Anything for my Nate" Khun said sweetly.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

GUYS HOW'S IT? By the way the mummy whom Nate called is not Vic 'kay?

#KHUNTORIAFOREVER

-I LOVE 2PM!

Yours truly,

-Kay-

To All Asianfanfics Khuntorians, this me Kaylre okay? You all know that only the creator can copy or cut the content.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day,  
Nate was already outside while Khun is searching for his keys.

"Daddy!" Nate shouted. "Daddy, let's go mummy's waiting!" He complained.  
"Nathian, wait a minute, Daddy's searching for his keys" Khun told his son.  
"Fine" Nate pouted.

Khun found the keys and immediately went outside where the pouting Nate was.

"Baby, let's go now, I have the keys now" Khun said.  
"Really?!" Nate asked happily. "Daddy, let's go" he said as he pulled his father's shirt.

They drove to JYP Ent. where she was waiting. At the entrance she was waiting and when Khun and Nate were already there Khun immediately gave Nate to her.

"Mummy!" Nate exclaimed as he hugged her.  
"Oh, how's our baby Nate?" She asked.  
"Fine, Mummy" Nate replied. "Mummy, Daddy told me that I'll be staying with you while they're gone" Nate told her.

Khun gave all Nate's things to her.

"Noona, take good care of Nate" Khun said.  
"Of 'course, he's my baby" she said as she pinched Nate's cheeks.  
"So, will the other Miss A will help you?" Khun asked.  
"No, Suzy's busy with her J.O and the two have guestings at shows" she replied.  
"Fei-noona, take care of him, don't get him out of your sight, he can get in trouble 'kay?" Khun told her.  
"Don't worry, Khun-ah, he's like my own kid" Fei replied softly.  
"Take care noona, Nate" Khun said and hugged Nate.  
"Bye bye Daddy" Nate waved.  
"Bye bye Nate" Khun said and kissed him on his forehead "Take care okay?" Nate nod and then Khun went inside.

The two were left alone.

"So baby let's go?" Fei asked Nate.  
"Okay, Mummy" Nate replied happily as he held Fei's hands and they went to Miss A's dorm.  
"If you miss your Daddy, tell me and I'll call him for you okay baby?" Fei said as they were walking.  
"Okay Mummy, let's call him tonight" Nate said happily. Fei smiled.

2pm went to Japan for their concert.  
At Incheon Airline #63 (made-up, dunno if it exist)

"Hyung, missed Nate?" Junho asked.  
"Is it obvious?" Khun asked curiously.  
'NO, I Just know you're not the only who's missing someone" Junho answered.  
"Yeah" Khun said in agreement. "I wonder how's Nate?" He thought.

SO HOW'S IT? IS IT OKAY?

PLEASE COMMENT KAY?

PLEASE LOVE 2PM FOREVER AND LOVE KHUNTORIA TOO.

LOVE KAY \(^_^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Next day, Nate went to the park with his brother, Raeven (don't panic, he's Fei's he's not our Khunnie's, biologically)

"Hyung, can you buy me some ice cream?" Nate asked Raeven.  
"Did daddy approved that you would have an ice cream?" his brother, 10-year old, Raeven Christoffer Horvejkul (Khun adopted Raeven when he was 3 years old and knows the truth about Khun being his adoptive father)  
"Yes, but not that much" Nate said.  
"Okay, Tian, wait here hyung will buy" Raeven said as he ran and stopped. "Vanilla, right?" he asked.  
"Yeah!" Nate said happily.

While waiting for his hyung, he was playing with his Pororo stuffed toy. While he was playing his stuffed toy dropped and luckily someone had got it and gave it back to Nate.

"So you liked Pororo?" the lady asked.  
"Yes" Nate said happily.  
"I like Pororo too, but not that I like childish things" she said.  
"Really, noona?" Nate asked. "By the way, noona what's your name?" He asked again.  
"My name?" She asked.

Nate nodded happily. She smiled back.

"Oh my name is Victoria, you might not know me?" Victoria said.

He nod.

"My name is Victoria Song or Song Qian, I'm the leader of f(x), you can call me Vic-noona or Vic-imo" Victoria said.  
"Oh, so you're Krystal-imo's co-member?" Nate asked curiously.

Victoria was actually surprised that he actually know Krystal and she called her imo.

"Omo, you know Krys?" Victoria asked surprised.  
"Yes noona" Nate said.  
"How are you related?" Victoria asked Nate curiously. "By the way, I Don't even know your name"  
"My name?" Nate asked.

Victoria nod.

"My name is Tian" Nate said happily.  
"Nice to meet you, Tian" Victoria said. "Tian is rather unusual to be a name of a kid and you're a Korean kid" Victoria said.  
"No, I'm not Korean, I'm half-Chinese" Nate said.

But before Victoria could speak, Raeven called Nate.

"Tian!" Raeven called.  
"Hyung" Nate called.

Raeven ran to Nate and gave his brother the vanilla ice cream.

"Hyung, this is noona, Vic-noona" Nate said happily.

Raeven was surprised to see his Mommy Tori (Raeve calls her Mommy Tori).

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Raeven said. "Sorry but our mum is calling us" he reasoned out because his Daddy Khun told him to get Nate away from their Mommy Tori.  
"Okay, nice meeting you Tian" Victoria said as she smiled.  
"Bye!" Nate ran as he said happily.

Victoria watched the two go. The feeling between Nate and Her was like she can't explain.

"Why is it like I feel that I knew him and I was close to him?" she asked herself.

She didn't pay attention on that and kindly let it go.

"I missed you Nathian" she said to herself. "Also you too, Nichkhun"

Later that night...

Khun called them via Skype.

"Daddy!" They chorused.  
"Nate, Get Hyung some water" Raeve ordered.

Nate ran as fast as he can.

Raeve was alone with Fei and Khun.

"Daddy, Mummy, something happened at the park this day" Raeven confessed to his "parents"  
"How?" Fei asked interestedly.  
"When I bought ice cream for Nate, he was alone with Mommy Tori" Raeve explained.

The two were shocked from what Raeve said to them.

"Khun-ah, calm down, Raeve promise mummy, don't tell Nate okay baby?" Fei said calmly but panicking in the inside because Nate grew up to her and he considered her as her mummy.  
"Okay, Daddy, Mummy, I will not tell Nate that the noona was his Daddy's ex" Raeve agreed. "And his real mom"

Nate came back running with a glass of water.

"Daddy, did you know we missed you?" Nate asked excitedly. "Did you missed us?"  
"Of 'course, why won't daddy miss you?" Khun said to them.  
"Daddy, when will you go back?" Nate asked.  
"I'll go back tomorrow and I think I'll be back at Korea day after tomorrow, miss you guys" Khun said.  
"Us too" Raeve said.

They talked about almost everything, but keeping the matter concerning Victoria aside.

So how's that? The mother and son reunite! Hehe

Just a few chapter before Khun and Vic reunite

Please subscribe

~Kay~


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after the encounter with Victoria. Khun is back to Seoul, South Korea to try to prevent the 2nd encounter of Nate and Victoria because he didn't want to happen to Nate what happened to him when he was with Victoria, the time he and her were being seperated by her dad, that's the time they just had Nate. A month ago he found out that Victoria had to leave because of how powerful Vic's family was in the world of mafias. (Hey this is just a fanfiction I couldn't think of something else and you'll know why I can't just say that she chose her careen than her two boys)

"I won't let anyone know, besides JYP Family, their families and my family" Khun thought.

He was coming out of the airport when somebody hugged him. He turned and looked and saw his son, Nate.

"Daddy, I missed you" Nate said. "Hyung too and Mummy"  
"Really? I don't believe you" Khun said while smiling. "Raeve, is your brother telling the truth?" he asked playfully and tries to make Nate jealous.

Raeven nod happily.

"Daddy! Why are you only paying attention to them!" Nate exclaimed because of jealousy.

Khun carried the jealous Nate.

"Nate, I'm just making you jealous" he said as he hugged Nate.

He turned to Fei who was currently fixing Raeven's messy hair

"Is Nate not hard to watch?" Khun asked.  
"He's not hard to watch" Fei said while smiling. "Let's go?"

They went to the restaurant at the airport to eat.

"Nate, eat slowly" Khun said.  
"No one's gonna eat your food" Fei said.

He eat slowly after recieving warnings from both of his "parents"

They finished eating food and say goodbye.

"Bye Mummy" Nate said and hugged Fei.  
"See you baby" Fei said as se kissed Nate. "See you Khun" she said as she hugged him.  
"Bye noona" Khun said.  
"Daddy, see you" Raeven said as he hugged Khun.  
"Bye Raeve, good to see you" he replied.

Raeven turned to Nate.

"See you Nate" he said.  
"See you hyung" Nate said.

As Fei and Raeve go home someone called Fei

"Fei?" a voice said.

Fei turned around and her eyes widen and froze her grip on Raeven's hand tighten.

"It can't be" she thought as she saw the face of that person.

So how's it?

Who do you think it is?

Is he an antagonist?

Also who do you want to be Fei's partner? Guess who please?

Do you want the partner is also Raeve's biological dad?

Please subcribe and comment

THANK YOU

~KAY~


	5. Chapter 5

Fei turned around and saw a man she never wanted to see ever again.

"Fei" the man said.  
"What are you doing here?!" She asked angrily.  
"I need to talk to you" the man said.  
"Oh come on! Were already over for like 12 years! What do you want to talk about!" Fei yelled with anger.  
"I know that our break-up is not a good one and I really want to talk to you" the man insisted.  
"Just when the hell did you, Park Jeong-su want to talk to me?!" Fei yelled again.

Raeven observed his mummy's actions.

"Mummy, you'll stress yourself" Raeven said.  
"Raeve, mummy's okay" Fei said. "Raeve, why don't you go to that store over there and buy yourself something"  
"Okay, but don't stress yourself" Raeven reminded her.

When Raeven was at the store they continued their conversation.

"So that's Khun's and yours?" he asked.  
"Yes" Fei lied. He doesn't want to let him know the real dad of Raeve because if he found out, he might be the reason to make Jun K.'s career fall and Jia and Junsu are engaged, she don't want to become the 3rd wheel.  
"I already saw the kid with Nichkhun at some cf when he's about 7" he said.  
"Oh and what's your real reason?" Fei said as she crossed her arms.  
"I want to apologize for what I had done to you" he said.  
"This is the first time that you, Leeteuk has apologize to me, Wang Fei Fei" she said with disbelief. "You cheated on me" she said. "You cheated on me with my own close friend, Kassidy"  
"I'm so sorry if I always hurt you" Leeteuk said.  
"Past is past and I moved on already" Fei said as she left Leeteuk alone.

"I still love you and I want you to come back that's what I want to say" Leeteuk muttered on his breath. "I'll have you again"

Fei came to the store to get Raeven and they went home. Fei was feeling scared.

"What if he found out he's his" the question ran to Fei's mind over and over.

Next day,

Khun took Nate to the bookstore because he insisted on and on to come to the bookstore.

"So what do you want to buy?" Khun asked.  
"Pororo" Nate answered.  
"Ok, let's go" Khun said as they went to the kids' section.

On the kids' section he never knew he'll see again.

"Khun?"

So do you want Jun K. and Fei together?  
Do you want Khuntoria together? (of'course)

Please comment if it's good or bad

xoxo

Kay

#Forever2pmFan/Hottest :))


	6. Chapter 6

"Khun?" a voice asked.

Khun turned and saw Nichan's ex-girlfriend, Nicole Heathers, half-American, half-Brazilian lady. Then he turned to Nate.

"Nathian, go find some books and tell me if you want to buy it" Khun said.

"Okay, Daddy" Nate said as he ran happily.

"Nicole!" Khun exclaimed. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, Khun-ah" Nicole said.

"Wait, how long are you here in Korea?" Khun asked.

"A month, I'm just here with my sister-in-law" Nicole said. "By the way, how's Nico?" she asked.

"Your kid's fine but he told me he don't want to see you because you didn't kept your promise" Khun said disappointed.

"Oh, tell him I'm sorry and I'll make it up to him" Nicole said disappointedly.

"Sure, Nico is my nephew and we all love him" Khun said.

"Thanks Khun" Nicole said while smiling. "I didn't know you had a son, wait is he your biological?" she asked.

"Wait what do you mean?" Khun asked confused.

"I mean is he your son, as in real son" Nicole explained to him.

"Yeah, Nate's my son, my biological, my real son" Khun said.

"Oh, who's the lucky girl?" Nicole asked happily.

"There's no lucky girl, she left us" Khun said as he shook his head.

"Oh, sorry" Nicole said, feeling bad about Khun. "Such a waste, she left you and your son, you, Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul, one of the most handsome and kindest guy in the world! and your son, one of the cutest kid in the world! and I can't believe it what's the reason!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I don't know" Khun said stopping his smile, because of Nicole's action.

"Did you cheat?" Nicole asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"No! I never cheated on anyone" Khun defended.

"Did you fight?" Nicole asked again.

"NO" Khun answered.

"Did she cheat on you?" Nicole asked.

"NO" Khun answered too.

"Did you made something unacceptable?" Nicole asked.

"No, I never did, she just left and before that she even accepted Raeven being my son and Raeve loved her and he called her Mommy" Khun explained.

"Then what's the problem?" Nicole asked as she crossed her arms

"Maybe her family didn't accept our relationship and forced her to leave us and they might not know about MY child" Khun said, he's not being selfish but Victoria left him and he raised Nate so of 'course he refer Nate as MY son, not OUR son. He really emphasized the word MY.

"You remind me my sister-in-law, she was forced to leave her boyfriend because of my in-laws, they didn't like her boyfriend, I don't know why, she describe him so perfectly, the ideal man, I mean even her brother, my husband, Nico's step-dad like him, but because for some reason he didn't show it infront of his parents, he always comfort her sister back then and I think her sister is hiding something, but never make it obvious and by the way she was also an idol" Nicole said.

"Who is she?" Khun asked curiously.

Nicole was about to tell her sister-in-law's name when somebody called Nicole.

"Unnie!" A woman said.

They both turned and saw the woman and it made Khun surprised.

'Why is it that to be you' Khun thought. 'When I'm already over you, you came back, why is it have to be you, Victoria'

Khun received a message from Raeve.

From: My Baby Raeve,

Daddy, I'm at the bookstore and I'm with Nate. Mummy left me here to buy some books I want because we're leaving for Vietnam, for their concert and she can't leave me after the encounter between a guy, I saw that he's Leeteuk of Super Junior before I left. Just letting you know

Khun was surprised to read that Fei had an encounter with Leeteuk but he has a bigger problem facing right now so he just let it sent a message back to Raeve.

To: My Baby Raeve,

Don't go back to me right now, Daddy is in a business right now, you know your uncle Nich's ex and Nico's mommy, auntie Nicole, were talking and I'll text you when were done

-Sent

'Now time to face my past' Khun thought.

Nicole ran to Victoria and hugged her.

"Vic, I want you to meet someone" Nicole said.  
"Who?" Victoria asked.

Nicole grabbed Khun by the hand and dragged him.

"Him" Nicole said while smiling.

Victoria looked at his face and was surprised that her sister-in-law know him. There was moments of silence and Nicole decided to broke the ice because she know that they won't talk to each other, for some reason.

"Do you two know each other, aside from being an idol?" Nicole asked as she narrowed her eyes.  
"Yeah, that's right we live with each other for almost 2 years because of a Star Wedding Variety Show called "We Got Married" that's just how we know each other" Khun lied.  
"Yeah" Victoria agreed.

Nicole is not stupid she knows Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul, and he was not like that and she knows Victoria Song, and she was not like that too. But she has to join them, pretending she believed what Khun said.

"Oh is that so" Nicole said.  
"By the way nice to see you, Victoria-ssi" Khun said as he hesitate to offer Victoria to shake hands with him but he did it.  
"Same to you to, Nichkhun-ssi" Victoria said and hesitate a little to shake hands with Khun but did it also.

"By the way Khun-ah, we need to go now and nice to see you, hey tell my Nico, I said hi okay?" Nicole said.  
"Yeah, sure Nicole" Khun said as he forcibly smile. "Good to see you" he said to Victoria, his eyes are as sad as the night, same as Victoria's.  
"Yeah, you too" Victoria had only managed to say.  
"Bye Khun" Nicole said.

Khun just waved and still looking at Victoria as the two exit the bookstore. Khun sighed in upset.

'All these years I've been telling myself that I had moved on and yet I just saw her today and the pain 4 years ago came back' he thought.

Then he texted Raeve.

To: My Baby Raeve,

You two can go now

-Sent

After a while Raeve and Nate showed up and Khun bought all the books they had and they brought Raeve home and they went to their house and Nate played, eat and immediately fell asleep while Khun was wide awake, thinking of Victoria and the story Nicole told him about her, he knows her secret, it's his baby Nate and he have to protect his baby and stop anyone from getting his Nate away from him.

At the other side...

Victoria and Nicole went to her house and she immediately went to her room. Nicole noticed that the two, referring to Khuntoria don't want to see each other and she thinks that she uncovered who is Nate's mom, which she is right is Victoria. She pledge that she will never tell anyone especially her family (The Songs) that Victoria had a child.

On Victoria's side...

She cried silently thinking all about the time they spent with each other and she cried a lot more when she remembered her baby Nate, her baby whom she knew he never knew her. Finally she drifted to sleep from all the crying. Nicole witnessed it and her heart broke into pieces seeing Victoria like that...

A/N So how's it? Is it bad sorry guys for not updating.

I promise I'll do the chapters more quickly.

Do you like the Khuntoria moment? I was in verge of crying maybe because I was typing it for almost an hour but I'm trying to do another chapter and post it today too.

xoxo

~Kay


End file.
